Comment foutre la merde avec un cahier et un crayon
by Futatsu Seishinbyo
Summary: Je m'appelle Miki Kuroda (Hironriteki Nyotei), et avec mon amie, Kumiko Kago (Itaori), nous avons trouvée un carnet par terre en sortant de notre lycée. Un carnet ou tout ce que l'on écrit a l'interieur devient réalité... voilà comment on a commencé a foutre la merde autour de nous avec un cahier et un crayon... Le rating va évoluer au fil de l'histoire et il va y avoir du yaoi !
1. Prologue

_**Je m'appelle Miki Kuroda, mais vous me connaissez sûrement mieux sous le nom d'Hironriteki Nyotei,et je suis en ce moment avec Kumiko Kago, souvent connue sous le merveilleux pseudo qu'est Itaori. Voici notre première fic en duo, qui risque de partir un peu en cacahouète, voir beaucoup...**_

Miki- Kumi-chan, regarde ! C'est quoi ce truc, là, par terre ?

Kumiko-... je sais pas, on dirai un carnet... Regardons.

Nous nous penchons et je ramasse le carnet. Il a une couverture bleue marine en velours et c'est écrit dessus en lettres d'or : « Cahiers des souhaits infinis ». Intriguée, je l'ouvre et je lit la mise en garde.

 _ **Chères personnes qui ont ouverte ce cahier,**_

 _ **Vous avez bien, très bien fait ! Ce cahier est magique et peux réaliser vos vœux les plus fous, enfin, dans les limites du possible. Pour que ce cahier vous appartienne, il suffit que toutes les personnes autorisées a l'utiliser signe sous les 5 minutes suivant l'ouverture de ce livre. Une fois que ce sera fait, tout ce que vous écrirez deviendra réalité. Bonne chance !**_

Nous nous regardons, et d'un commun accord, nous signons la page avec le crayon qui y était attaché. Aussitôt, une sorte de brume dorée translucide s'éleva et nous nous retrouvons avec deux tatouages identiques en forme de gouttes d'eau sur le poignet. Je range le carnet dans mon sac et nous partons dans un coin plus tranquille, impatiente de voir ce que nous pouvions faire de ce cahier. Nous décidons d'aller dans un parc a la sortie de la ville. J'attrape le cahier, ouvre a une page blanche, mais alors que je m'apprête à écrire, je remarque un feuillet qui dépasse d'entre deux page. Je le sors et je vois qu'un règlement est écris dessus.

Règlement immuable du Cahiers des souhaits infinis :

 _ **Interdictions :**_

 _ **-Interdiction de tuer quelqu'un avec ce cahier**_

 _ **-Interdiction de changer ou de manipuler les sentiments tels que l'amour ou la haine**_

 _ **-Interdiction d'obliger quelqu'un a dire ce qu'il ne veut pas dire.**_

C'était tout. Je pris le crayon et d'un geste sur, j'écris :

« Je souhaite qu'un oiseau se pose a coté de moi et qu'il siffle 3 fois ».

je sais, c'est bête d'écrire ça, mais il faut bien voir si ça marche... et ça marche. Je regarde avec stupéfaction le petit oiseau qui vient de se poser a coté de ma main gauche et qui se met a siffler joyeusement 3 fois, avant de s'envoler. Nous nous regardons. Ce cahier est très épais, une centaine de pages blanches recto-verso. Si nous l'utilisons bien, ça promet d'être très, très intéressant...


	2. Prologue, suite

_**Voici la suite du prologue! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera le premier chapitre! ;)**_

Kumiko- C'est… C'est magique ce truc…

Miki- On pourrait faire une multitude de chose avec!

Nous nous échangeâmes un regard, chacune un sourire légèrement présents sur le coin de la lèvre. Ce cahier était sûrement un objet qui nous permettra de nous faire parvenir à nos fins, et surtout de bien nous amuser…

Miki- On va faire plusieurs test plus précis, viens!

Kumiko- Hm!

C'est vrai, en tant que génies d'environ 180 de Q.I. chacune, on avait envie d'utiliser cela pour mettre en place nos plus grands stratagèmes débiles et inutiles, apparaissants dans nos rêves ou dans nos conversations sms privées.

Miki se leva la première, tapotant son short pour faire partir la poussière, avant de se faire assaillir par Kise, sortant tout droit d'un gymnase non-loin.

Miki- KISEEEE…

Kise- Mikicchi! Kumikocchi! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus vous m'avez manquées, vous savez!

Miki- Arrête ça, on s'est vus hier!

De ses 1m64 compensés avec son 95 C face aux 1m89 de Kise, le visage étouffé dans la poitrine de celui-ci, elle prononça une multitude de mots incompréhensibles, sûrement des insultes, tout en poussant avec ses frêles bras le blond.

Enfin, "frêles"… Fallait pas l'énerver, ou les frêles bras devenaient aussi puissants qu'un camion ben à 130km/h sur une autoroute, et ça faisait parfois de gros dégâts.

Elle avait les cheveux châtains foncés, attachés en une tresse reposant sur son épaule et retombant sur sa poitrine, des yeux vifs verts-bleus, de quoi faire tomber n'importe quel garçon. Enfin, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, car il n'y avait qu'un seule personne qui faisait bondir son coeur.

De mon côté, j'avais les cheveux coupés en carré arrondi, noirs, dépourvus de toute attirance. Mes yeux étaient bleus-marines, accompagnés de longs cils noirs. 1m68, 90 B, capable d'envoyé chier gravement quand on m'emmerde, j'étais tout-de-même plutôt rieuse et sympathique avec les gens que j'aime.

Nos points communs? Très sadiques sans le montrer, poings de fer et on perd nos moyens devant l'élu de notre coeur! Deux pures Yandere.

Miki- Kumi-chan sors-moi de là!

Kise- Viens dans mes bras toi aussi, Kumikocchi!

Soupirant, j'ouvre le carnet et note vite-fait quelque chose dedans.

 _Je veux que Kise s'éloigne loin très loin de nous sans se retourner._

Soudainement, Kise lâcha Miki et commença à s'éloigner dos à nous.

Kise- Allez à plus tard!

Miki- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, sérieusem…

Son regard se posa sur le stylo et le carnet que je tenais dans ma main. Elle pencha légèrement la tête d'interrogation et vînt regarder mon écriture bâclée.

Miki- On… On peut aussi faire des choses comme ça…? Maîtriser les actions d'un être humain…

Miki baissa la tête, prit d'un léger rire aspiré. Rire sadique selon certain, mais je vous promets que si vous la connaissiez vous verriez cela plutôt comme un rire de perverse ayant une énorme idée derrière la tête. De mon côté, je cachai mon sourire derrière le carnet. J'allais pouvoir faire ce que je voulais à mon petit chouchou, j'imagine déjà la scène avec les oreilles de chats…

Qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire avec ça… Beaucoup de chose très, très intéressantes.

Et c'est à ce moment que l'idée la plus psychopathe, sadique et perverse nous vînt à l'esprit. Non, on ne va pas l'utiliser pour devenir les nouvelles Déesses de ce monde, on était pas de la famille Yagami. Seulement… Comme chaque génie le désir, on allait bien, bien foutre la merde…

Miki- J'ai une idée… Absolument géniale…

Riko- Vous venez, le match que l'on est venu voir va bientôt commencer… Tiens, c'est quoi, ça…?

 _À suivre…_


	3. Le Plan avec un grand P

Miki- ah, Riko, tu tombes bien ! Oui, on arrive. Et ça... euh... j'ai une idée ! Viens ce soir à 19h30 chez moi, tu sais ou j'habite. Et amène Alex ! De mon côté, j'appelle Momoi ! On se fait une réunion ce soir, j'ai absolument besoin de vous ! Bon, allons voir le match !

Nous nous dirigeons d'un pas rapide vers le gymnase ou allait avoir lieu la rencontre, sans attendre Riko, qui avait un grand sourire au lèvres. Par contre, il faut que j'explique deux trois petites choses. De un, Alex, Momoi, Riko, Kumiko et moi nous nous retrouvons assez souvent les vendredis et samedis soir car nous avons une passion en commun : Nous sommes de fujoshis pures et dures ! Lors de ces soirs là, nous nous retrouvons pour parler, mater des anime, ou partager nos fantasmes sur les mecs de nos équipes de baskets respectives. Ben quoi ? Le basket-ball est un sport pleins de mecs en sueur dans des positions, disons des fois assez... hum hum. Les couples que nous voyons le plus ensembles sont :

-Murasakibara x Himuro

-Kise x Kasamatsu

-Kuroko x Kagami x Aomine

-Mitobe x Koganei x Izuki

-Imayoshi x Kiyoshi

-Reo x Hyuuga

-Miyaji x Midorima x Hayama

-Furihata x Sakurai

Enfin, vous voyez le délire quoi.^^'

Le match amical de Seirin contre Kaijô se déroula sans accro, et une fois que le bilan fut fait, nous partîmes dans notre maison, a Kumiko et moi. Nous étions en colocation dans un charmant petit pavillon, qui se trouvait a quelques rues à peine de notre lycée. 3 chambres, une cuisine et une salle a manger, 2 salles de bains et une pièce qui servait de dressing/buanderie, le tout décoré de couleurs pastels dans les tons bleus,verts, roses et crème.

Le soir, à 19h30 précises, tout le monde était là. Je sortis le cahier, le plaçai devant leurs yeux euh... étonné avant de dire :

Miki- ce cahier va nous permettre de faire d'une pierre trois coups.

Riko- Je vois pas ce que ce cahier a de spécial...

Je le prend et j'écris dedans : « J _e souhaite que Riko ait la même poitrine que moi pendant une minute_ ». Et voilà que Riko se retrouve affublée de mon imposant 95C. Je lui montre ce que j'ai écrit dans le cahier. Elle regarde la cahier, regarde sa poitrine, me regarde moi et gueule.

Riko- MAIS C'EST TROP GÉNIAL CE TRUC !

La minute passée, elle retrouve son aspect initial en soupirant. Momoi et Alex me regardent bouche bée, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elles ont vu. Je repose le cahier et je commence a leur expliquer mon génial et démoniaque plan.

Miki- c'est très simple et très drôle à faire... Comme vous le savez, Kumiko et moi sommes cousines, et nos parents sont plutôt bien lotis question argent. Comme cadeau pour nos 17 ans, nous avons reçus un complexe sportif flambant neuf sur notre île. Ah, j'avais oublié de vous dire que nous avions une île. C'est la petite, juste a côté de l'île d'Oki. Donc, le complexe sportif que nous avons eu est composé d'une piscine/sauna/jacuzzi, de deux terrains de basket-ball, d'une salle d'arts martiaux, et d'un bâtiment qui contient les vestiaires, les douches et la cafeteria. Un peu plus loin, il y a le bâtiment qui peut nous servir de Q.G, ainsi qu'un autre qui ne contient que des chambres. Car normalement, nous avions décidés de louer cet endroit pour des équipes en stage intensif ou autre. Mais là, on a l'utilisation parfaite ! Comme vous avez du le remarquer, il y a peu, l'ambiance entre toutes les équipes est franchement pourrie depuis le tournoi Inter-lycées. C'est une véritable guéguerre qu'il y a, et plus une simple rivalité. Et c'est franchement malsain. Du coup, d'une pierre trois coups. De un, on met fin a cette guéguerre stupide, de deux, on les entraînent tous et ils sont dans une forme olympique pour la Winter Cup et de trois...

Kumiko- ON FAIT DES COUPLES !

Miki- Yeeees ! Dans le mille ma gueule ! Imaginez seulement tous ces lycéens plein de testostérones enfermé sur une île, et SEULS. Ça peut donner des trucs, très, TRÈS intéressants...

Vraiment très intéressants...

 _ **Bon, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est le début donc je rame un peu... le prochain chapitre sera écrit par Itaori, qui je l'espère, nous fera un truc incroyable ! Allez, bye, et on se voit dasn deux chapitres ! Hironriteki Nyotei**_


	4. La mise en place de la foire

Chapitre 2: La mise en place de la foire

Riko sauta de joie, après avoir marmonné quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Riko- Comment on va faire ça?! Il faut les réunir! Tous! Je VEUX que Hyuuga et Kiyoshi s'embrassent! Je le veux.

Alex- Calm down Riko! Tu vas cramer le canapé!

Miki- T'inquiète! Ils seront à peu près tous là, suffit que tu notes sur cette feuille les mecs que tu veux dans le gymnase, et Kumi-chan et moi on s'occupe de tout!

Momoi- Wow, vraiment?

Alex prit la feuille, et nota trois-quatre noms dessus. Elle donna le crayon à Riko qui se lâcha à son tour. Ce fut Momoi qui l'eut en dernier. Puis, toutes les trois se levèrent et remirent leurs vestes.

Kumiko- On se retrouve demain à 14h, sur l'île!

Alex- Très bien!

Les trois partirent, s'éloignant en parlant et en riant. Miki prit la feuille, et commença à lire à voix haute.

Miki- **"Tatsuya, Taiga, Aomine, Kise" ; "5 majeur de Seirin, Furihata, Mitobe, Koganei, Hayama, Reo" ; "gm"**

Kumiko- En gros, Riko ne veut que Seirin, plus deux des généraux sans couronnes venant de Rakuzan, et Momoi ne veut que sa génération miracle. Les esprits sont ouverts!

Miki- Elles ne demandent pas des faciles! Bon, lequel tu veux toi?

Kumiko- Kazu. Ecris-le trois fois s'il-te-plaît.

Miki- Sérieusement?!

Miki prononça une insulte en espagnol dont elle en avait le secret, et nota un "x3" à côté du prénom que je venais de donner. J'en citai plusieurs autres, puis elle nota ceux qu'elle désirait.

Miki- Paaaarfait! Ce qui donne: " **Himuro, Kagami, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Furihata, Mitobe, Koganei, Hayama, Reo, la génération miracle, Takao, Kasamatsu, Miyaji, Imayoshi, Sakurai"**

Kumiko- Il ne manque plus qu'à leur faire croire à un stage d'entrainement.

Miki- Oui, c'est parti!

Miki se releva, tenant le carnet à la main. Elle alluma son PC, et envoya un mail à toutes les personnes notées sur la feuille blanche.

 **"Salut à tous!**

 **Nous vous proposons un stage d'entrainement intensif pour une semaine sur l'île juste à côté de celle d'Oki!**

 **Le stage sera animé par Kumiko, Momoi, Riko, Alex et moi-même.**

 **Ce stage aura pour but de vous entrainer pour la winter cup. Ce sera à partir de demain, à 14h.**

 **Gare à vous si vous ne venez pas!**

 **Miki."**

Miki- Parfait! Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à attendre demain…

-x-x-x- _Le lendemain, 13h._ -x-x-x-

Il était 13h, et c'était l'heure parfaite pour partir enfin de cet appartement.

Nous sommes montées dans sa voiture, moi à la place du conducteur. Comment ça je n'avais pas le permis? Ça n'a pas d'importance, Miki et moi avons toujours conduit, depuis nos 14 ans.

J'ai enclenché la première vitesse, puis nous sommes parties. Un dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me suis arrêtée, puis garée. Il faut dire, ce n'était pas très loin de chez nous.

Nous sommes ensuite monté dans le zodiac de luxe de Miki (oui, elle en avait un). Il était tout blanc, avec des bandes de couleur dorés sur le côté, des sièges très confortables tout aussi blancs, et quelques petites finitions en argent. Le conduire était vraiment très agréable.

Grâce à ce dernier nous arrivâmes enfin sur l'île, et nous pûmes ouvrir les deux gymnase et les vestiaires. Il n'était pas moins de 13h40.

Miki- Et comme ça, dès qu'ils seront à l'intérieur, on… Sakurai?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sakurai- AH! Euuuh… Désolé!

Kumiko- Mais ne t'excuse pas, tu as le droit d'être en avance…!

Sakurai- Désolé!

Miki- ON T'A DIT TE NE PAS T'EXCUSER!

Sakurai- Aaah! Désolé!

Et un insulte en espagnol, une! D'habitude elle n'aurait jamais crier sur Sakurai, vous pensez que j'y suis pour quelque chose? Ou alors serait-elle simplement stressée à l'idée de revoir son beau joueur prodige…? Ah! Là là… Remarque j'ai pas vraiment à me vanter là-dessus, je tremble rien que de penser à ses beaux cheveux noirs corbeaux…

Elle montra l'entrée à Sakurai, qui entra en s'excusant. Il déposa son sac. Je me suis assise avec Miki, attendant l'arrivée des autres.

Miki- Tu paries sur qui en premier?

Kumiko- … Takao et Midorima, ou alors… Kise et Kasamatsu.

Le silence s'installa. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, c'est un 1m73 en costard cravate blanc immaculé qui entra le premier, l'air supérieur, le sourire aux lèvres. Oui. Lui.

Kumiko- QUOI?!

Miki tourna la tête et toussa sur le côté avant de devenir plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Comment? Je ne sais pas, c'était toujours ça devant Akashi.

Akashi- C'est bien ici, le stage?

Miki- Oui… En retard de 2 minutes. C'est pas très sérieux tout ça.

Akashi- Ah… Toutes mes excuses de mon retard.

Ce dernier sourit. Pas un sourire complice ou sarcastique. Juste un sourire aimable.

Un sourire aimable! Non mais WTF?! LE Akashi Seijuro, AIMABLE?! Sérieusement, je sais pas ce que Miki lui a fait, mais si elle pouvait me transmettre son pouvoir charmeur pour que je puisse forcer Kazu à m'apprendre les back flip, ça m'arrangerai beaucoup!

Enfin, *hum hum*, je veux dire Takao.

Miki- Ah, mais euh… Je veux dire, tu es le deuxième arrivé donc… Ça passe!

Miki tourna la tête les joues rouges le menton levé, gardant son caractère de couverture. Le capitaine de Rakuzan posa ses affaires sur les bancs. Par la suite, ce fut d'après ce que j'avais prévu Midorima et Kazu… Takao, je voulais dire Takao.

Takao- WOW! Shin, regarde! Encore plus grand que notre gymnase de Shutoku!

Midorima- La ferme, Bakao. Tu ne vois pas que tu n'es pas seul?!

Akashi leva la main pour faire signe au joueur à lunettes de Shutoku. Ce dernier remonta d'un geste précis ses lunettes, et vînt poser ses affaires sur les bancs. Il n'échangea un regard avec personne, ne dit bonjour à personne, et se contenta de poser son humble fessier sur ces même bancs en bois. Takao passa dans les rangs dire bonjour aux autres.

Takao- Bonjour Kumiko, bonjour Miki! Merci pour le stage!

Une brochette de câlins pour la table 6! Evidemment, qui allait croire que Takao faisait des poignées de mains aux filles?

Kumiko- Ce-n'est-rien-c'était-qu'un-bonjour-ce-n'est-rien-c'était-qu'un-bonjour-ce-n'est…

Miki- Et qui c'est qui se la ramène moins maintenant?

Par la suite, ce fut Momoi, Alex et Riko qui arrivèrent, suivies de Kise accompagné du sévère Kasamatsu de Kaijo qui se ramenèrent. Eux-mêmes furent suivis d'Imayoshi, qui était sensé accompagné Sakurai, mais qui s'était "perdu"… Apparemment… Les joueurs demandés de Seirin arrivèrent ensuite, sauf Kagami. Murasakibara et Himuro rentrèrent peu de temps après, suivis des deux généraux sans couronne de rakuzan. Miyaji arriva en avant dernier, puis les deux derniers furent Kagami et Aomine.

Ils se prirent toutes sortes de réflexions, et même d'objets tels qu'ananas, ciseaux en plastiques, carnets de blagues, ballons de basket et autres dans la gueule, avant de s'excuser de leur une heure de retard.

Miki- Bon! On va désormais préparer le stage… Kumi-chan, s'il-te-plaît.

Miki, Momoi, Riko et Alex se levèrent pour être debout en face de tous les garçons. Je fis de même et partis fermer la porte du gymnase à clé. Miki ouvrit le carnet.

Miki- Simple petite inspection de départ… Si vous deviez vous identifier à un animal, lequel serait-ce?

Elle releva les yeux, regardant les visages plus qu'étonnés des garçons. Apparemment, ils se focalisaient plus sur la question que sur la mystérieuse serrure désormais verrouillée, et c'était tant mieux. Alex, Momoi et Riko comprirent et se retinrent de rire, ou sans doute de crier en imaginant la scène.

Kumiko- Allez-y en commençant par la droite.

Chacun, plus ou moins hésitants, répondirent à la question de Miki. J'en profite pour m'arrêtez sur Reo : imaginez-le en paon. Juste IMAGINEZ-LE en train de faire la roue! C'est à se tordre de rire!

Cela donna donc:

 **Akashi: Renard** (il voulait se considérer comme Lion, mais Miki foutu son oignon)

 **Aomine: Panthère noire**

 **Kise: Loup**

 **Kuroko: Lapin blanc**

 **Midorima: cerf**

 **Murasakibara: Panda**

 **Imayoshi: Corbeau**

 **Furihata: Chihuahua**

 **Sakurai: Yorkshire**

 **Hayama: Guépard**

 **Reo: Paon** (ne-pas-rire-surtout-ne-pas-rire)

 **Izuki: Aigle**

 **Mitobe: Serval**

 **Koganei: Lynx**

 **Takao: Chat** (Il voulait se considérer comme Faucon, mais j'ai foutu mon oignon)

 **Kiyoshi: Tanuki**

 **Miyaji: Labrador**

 **Kasamatsu: Hamster** (déterminé par Kise)

 **Hyuuga: Chamoi**

 **Himuro: Scorpion**

Bon j'avoue, le dernier était wtf. Mais il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, il n'y avait "jamais pensé"!

Miki finit de noter, puis referma son bouchon, faisant craquer son poignet.

Miki- Parfait, c'est terminé!

Alex, Momoi et Riko ne tenaient à peine debout, c'était tordant. Les regards étonnés et questionné des garçons s'intensifièrent, puis Miki sourit de ses dents blanches.

Kumiko- Regardez-vous, maintenant!

Les garçons se regardèrent. Un silence de deux-trois minutes se fit ressentir dans leurs veines, puis les cris tantôt aigus, tantôt graves et tantôt muets des garçons en terreur se firent entendre et résonnèrent dans tout le gymnase.

 _À suivre…_

 **Le prochain sera écrit par Hirony! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, en espérant toujours que ça vous plaise autant! Bises!** _  
_

 **Itaori~**


	5. Mes chieurs, moi, et le close combat

Oh, bon sang, ce que je riais devant la tête horrifié des gars, devant leurs nouveaux attributs d'animaux. Un foisonnement de couleurs, de poils et de plumes, sans oublier leurs MAGNIFIQUES cris de terreur. Kumi-chan avait des cœurs a la place des yeux devant Takao et je me retenais difficilement de rire devant le spectacle qu'offrait Akashi, bouche bée devant la queue de renard qui sortait de son costume de marque. Je fermais le cahier et le rangeais dans mon petit sac avant de commencer a leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Comment ça, je voulais leur faire encore plus peur ? Nooon... vous croyez ?

Miki- Bien... Maintenant que je suis sûre d'avoir capté toute votre attention, je vais vous expliquer ce que vous faites VRAIMENT ici. Ce n'est pas un stage ordinaire, loin de là. Nous sommes et seront très strictes sur le règles de vie, et celui qui manquera au règlement se verra sévèrement puni. Vous serez tous logés dans un dortoir, composés de plusieurs chambres faites par nos soins. Interdictions d'échanger les chambres, et de se plaindre de la répartition. A présent, Riko va vous entraîner, aidée de Momoi, pendant que Kumiko et moi allons préparer les chambres. Alex s'occupera de la cuisine. Ah, j'ai faillit oublier ! Si vous voulez retrouver votre apparence normale, vous avez intérêt a vous donnez a fond, car le dernier a retrouver son corps se verra gratifier d'un cours de close-combat en accéléré... et faites attention, je suis très, TRÈS méchante en close-combat !

Je ponctuais mon discours d'un des sourires dont j'avais le secret et je parti accompagnée de Kumiko. En sortant, j'entendais le traditionnel « Enlevez le haut ! », qui caractérisait les entraînement supervisé par Riko. Avec Kumiko, nous avons discutés un moment avant d'afficher a l'entrée des dortoirs les chambres.

Chambre 1 : Murasakibara et Himuro

Chambre 2 : Kise et Kasamatsu

Chambre 3 : Kuroko, Kagami et Aomine

Chambre 4 : Mitobe, Koganei et Izuki

Chambre 5 : Kiyoshi et Imayoshi

Chambre 6 : Reo et Hyuuga

Chambre 7 : Miyaji, Midorima, Hayama

Chambre 8 : Furihata et Sakurai

Chambre 9: Akashi et Takao

Chambre 10 : Alex, Momoi et Riko

Chambre 11 : Kumiko et Miki

Osen et Douches : Garçon, de 7h à 7h45 et de 18h à 18h45

Filles, de 6h à 6h45 et de 19h à 19h45

RÈGLEMENT :

TOUT LE MONDE DOIT ÊTRE COUCHÉ À 23H00, ET LE LEVER EST À 6H45. LES RETARDATAIRES VERRONT LEUR PETIT DÉJEUNER DIMINUER DE MOITIÉ, PAREIL POUR LES AUTRES /ALCOOL/DROGUE FORMELLEMENT INTERDITS. SORTIES DE NUIT DÉFENDUES, L'ÎLE EST HABITÉE PAR DES PUMAS.

EN CAS DE DÉSOBÉISSANCE AUX RÈGLES, DES SANCTIONS SERONT APPLIQUÉES PAR KUMIKO OU MOI-MÊME.

CORDIALEMENT, MIKI

 **P.S : SI J'EN CHOPE UN SEUL AVEC UN MAGAZINE PORNO, EN PLUS DE DORMIR DANS LA REMISE PENDANT DEUX JOURS, SON ENTRAÎNEMENT SERA TRIPLÉ !**

Au moins, avec ça, j'étais sûre que le séjour serait un minimum ordonné. Je m'occupais de faire les lits dans les chambres 1 à 5, pendant que Kumiko se chargeait des six autres. Je passais ensuite à la cuisine voir comment se débrouillait Alex, et pour lui filer un coup de main, alors que Kumiko allait remplir notre piscine olympique. La remplir entièrement allait prendre une bonne heure et demi, alors on en profitait pour installer le foyer. Le complexe sportif était divisé en plusieurs zones distinctes. La première zone, nommée zone bleue, contenait toutes les installations ou il y avait de l'eau, soit la piscine, l'Osen, les jacuzzis, bains massant, sauna, et les douches. La deuxième zone, la zone blanche, contenait les vestiaires, la cuisine, la salle à manger, ainsi qu'un entrepôt pour le matériel. La troisième zone, dite zone grise, est un bâtiment contenant 1 dojo, et une salle de danse.

La quatrième zone, zone verte, est un immense terrain de golf, ainsi qu'un parcours interchangeable pour l'équitation, le moto cross ou le VTT. La cinquième zone, zone rouge, ou se trouve les 2 terrains de basket, avec, plus loin un terrain de foot/rugby. La sixième zone, zone jaune, est composée des structures pour la vie en communauté, soit, les dortoirs, le foyer, et l'amphithéâtre, pour les conférences, ou simplement pour mater un film dans des fauteuils confortables. Je sortais me promener en mer. Oui, je sais, c'est chiant les filles de riches. Parce que, oui, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut s'offrir des virée en moto-maritime tous les jours. J'enfourchais donc l'engin, après mettre mise en maillot, avant de partir à fond la caisse, en zigzaguant entre les récifs. En arrivant près de l'unique plage de sable, je vit des formes dessus, en train de courir. Je m'approchais le plus possible, soit a 5 mètres du bord et fit coucou a Riko, étincelante sur le quad que je lui avait prêtée, les gars en sueur courant derrière elle. Je lui fit signe de s'arrêter, alors que je me « garai ». Ben, oui, c'est entre guillemet, parce que essaie donc de garer une moto-maritime, toi ! Je te souhaite bonne chance ! Donc, pendant que les garçons s'écroulaient sur le sable, exténués, et toujours avec leurs attributs d'animaux, j'allais discuter avec ma coach favorite.

Miki- Alors ? Ça avance ? Ils font tous des efforts, ou certains tirent au flanc ?

Riko- Non, c'est bon, ils travaillent tous. Mais...

Elle fut interrompu par un sifflement. Je plissais les yeux, avant de lui faire un petit signe. Elle acquiesça. J'allais chercher le cahier, qui était dans une poche imperméable dans le coffre de la moto-maritime. Je sortais un crayon, et au fur et à mesure des noms qu »elles me donnait, j'enlevais les attributs des personnes concernées. A la fin, ils ne restait que... Aomine.

Miki- Bien... on a le perdant du jour ! Aomine, en plus d'avoir désobéi a Riko a de multiples reprises au cours de ces trois dernières heures, tu viens de me... _siffler_ , si je ne me trompe pas ?

Aomine- Eh, t'as qu'a pas te promener dans cette tenue !

Miki- … Riko, tu me tiens ça trente secondes ?

Je griffonnais vite fait un truc dans le cahier avant de le tendre à Riko.

Miki- Dit moi, Aomine Daiki... si je ne me trompe pas... tu est fan de cette idole, Mako Horiuchi ? Celle que tu surnomme Mai-chan….

Aomine- Ouais, et alors ?

Miki- (Nyark)

Je claquais des doigts et ce que j'avais écrit dans le cahier se réalisa, soit « je souhaite que quand je claque des doigts, je me transforme en l'idole Mako Horiuchi. ». Sous les yeux stupéfait des autres garçons, ma poitrine se mit a... gonfler ? Pousser ? Grossir ? Je ne sais pas, alors que mon visage changeai pour devenir celui de l'idole et que ce très cher Aomine se mettait à baver.

Miki- Hm... mon maillot est un peu serré en haut maintenant...

Je m'approchais d'Aomine, qui louchait sur ma nouvelle poitrine, lui attrapait le menton... tout en lui faisant une balayette, qui l'étala sur le sable.

Miki- Chose promise, chose due ! Voici l'heure du cours de close combat en accéléré, animé exceptionnellement par Mako Horiuchi ! C'est parti !

Résultat, ce pauvre Aomine se fit... euh, on va dire laminer pour éviter d'être trop vulgaire. Je lui fit des clés de bras, l'aplatit comme une crêpe, le retournait dans tous les sens et l'envoyais chier en beauté, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, et ce, pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Lorsque j'eus finit, il était complètement mort, et dans une position assez drôle, le cul en l'air et la tête dans le sable. Je repris mon apparence normale, rajustais mon trikini, essuyais des gouttes de sueur inexistantes sur mon visage, et partit, sans oublier de lancer un clin d'œil et un bisou à Riko, qui reprit l'entraînement, estimant qu'ils avaient assez récupéré. Moi, j'allais dormir, ignorant qu'une catastrophe iminante allait se produire pendant ma sieste, et provoquée par le chéri de Kumi-chan...

 _ **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Le prochain sera écrit par ma Ita-chan ! Laissez des reviews, des menaces de mort, des tomates, des gâteaux d'anniversaire... ce que vous voulez ! Aller, bye ! Hirony**_


	6. Nuit ratée, mais rattrapée?

Je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre courant plus vite qu'un skieur pour franchir la ligne d'arrivée. Plus vite qu'une gazelle pour franchir l'autoroute. Plus vite que Miki pour devenir plus belle en face d'Akashi. Plus vite que- ça va trop loin.

Kumiko- MIKI-CHAN!

Elle cligna des yeux, sortant de son sommeil lourd. Elle observa son réveil: 1h du mat'.

Miki- MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI LA?! T'as vu l'heure?!

Kumiko- Désolée, mais je me suis endormie en faisant la planche dans la piscine.

Miki- … Mon Dieu que tu es douée.

Kumiko- Ça va!

Miki retira sa couverture de ses jambes, et s'assit sur son lit. Elle se frotta rapidement les yeux.

Miki- Oui, et alors quoi?

Kumiko- ET BAH CET ENFOIRÉ DE TAKAO S'ÉTAIT "PERDU" ALORS IL A VOULU ME REVEILLER EN ME VOYANT ENDORMIE MAIS J'AI FAILLI ME NOYER! APRÈS JE L'AI SUIVI POUR LUI FOUTRE LA PATATE DE SA VIE MAIS IL A GLISSÉ SUR LE SOL ET S'EST FRACASSÉ LA TÊTE CONTRE LE REBORD DE LA PISCINE! RESULTAT IL A PISSÉ LE SANG, L'EAU DE LA PISCINE EST FOUTUE ET IL EST DANS LES VAPPES!

Miki- Oulààà… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce BORDEL?! Ça veut dire que Takao t'a MATÉE pendant que tu dormais en BIKINI?! MAIS J'VAIS LUI PÉTER LA GUEULE!

Miki se leva d'un seul coup et partit en courant, galèrant avec les bretelles de son débardeur ample bleu marine. Elle arriva dans la chambre d'infirmerie et gueula.

Miki- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CES MANIÈRES?!

J'allais la laisser encore un peu mariner, le temps qu'elle se rende compte qu'il ne dort pas mais qu'il était évanouit. Je me suis donc changée pour mettre mon pyjama rose clair, à bretelle en en short. J'ai ensuite refait le lit de Miki, avant de revenir la voir.

Kumiko- Miki-chan. Il est inconscient. Il ne t'entend pas.

Miki- Ouais bah tant mieux, s'il m'entend pas! Vaut mieux pour lui!

Kumiko- Miki-chan. Il n'a fait que me réveiller.

Miki- Parle pour toi, c'est toi qui voulait lui foutre la patate de sa vie, non?!

Kumiko- Miki-chan. … Tu as raison.

Miki- ÉVIDEMMENT! En plus ce CON a désobéit! J'vais lui faire la peau il va rien comprendre!

Super. Nuit ratée. Il faut en plus que l'autre soit assez débile pour se casser la gueule SUR le rebord de la piscine. Miki était sur les nerfs et c'était désormais impossible pour elle de se rendormir, et l'eau de la piscine était rempli par un liquide rouge vermeil abondant.

Soudainement, alors que je tentais avec peine de lui expliquer que c'était parce que môssieur m'avait presque noyée que je voulais lui foutre une patate et non pour autre chose, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Et ce sourire, je le connaissais bien, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait trouvé une idée.

Elle murmura des choses bizarres dans sa barbe, avant de lever le bras brusquement.

Miki- 1, 2, 3!

Kumiko- Qu'est-ce que tu fous…

Miki- Et ce sera nos petits Sakurai et Furihata!

Kumiko- Pardon?

Miki- Va me chercher le carnet et la caméra!

Kumiko- Tu m'as prise pour quoi là?

Miki- J'ai compris, j'y vais…

Et elle partie comme une flèche direction notre chambre.

Bon. Faisons l'état des lieux.

Takao était dans les vapes, ouvert à la tête. La piscine allait devoir être vidée, nettoyée puis remplie de nouveau. Miki à une idée de perverse derrière la tête concernant Sakurai et Furihata, et elle voulait faire la peau à Takao. Et notre nuit à toutes les deux était déjà finie. Super. Oh, ce que j'apprécie lentement ma vie, actuellement.

Miki- Tiens regarde!

Kumiko- Nan mais Miki-chan, y'a plus important que de filmer deux maso en train de s'embrasser.

Miki- Tu me prends pour quoi?

Kumiko- Pour ce que tu es.

Miki- … Peut-êêêêêtre… Mais tu es celle qui fantasme sur ce couple!

Kumiko- … Tu as raison.

Miki- Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que EVIDEMMENT?!

Kumiko- … Mais c'est seulement parce que je HAIS que l'on touche à Sakurai!

Miki- Ouais bah en attendant, comme de ma magnifique personne j'ai des idées de génie, J'AI décidé de me divertir pour la fin de la nuit.

Kumiko- Rappelle-moi ton chouchou déjà? Akashi non?

Miki- … Mais c'est que tu te fous de moi en fait?

Kumiko- Noooon…

Miki- Et qui veux apprendre les back flip? ET QUI A UN FANTASME DEBILE SUR LES CUISSES D'UNE CAROTTE?!

Aomine- VOS GUEULES!

Miki- TA GUEULE!

Un immense silence se fit ressentir dans tous le dortoir, puis Miki et moi nous sommes regardées pour rire.

Miki- Alors lui il a retenu! Enfin bref… Je pensais faire vider puis nettoyer la piscine par deux de nos petits protégés, et le pouf pouf du hasard a choisi Sakurai et Furi! Enfin… En rajoutant quelques petites choses marrantes, quoi!

Kumiko- … Eh mais c'est pas si con.

Miki- Merci. Bon!

J'ai suivi Miki, qui partait vers la chambre n°8, celle de Sakurai et Furihata. Elle abaissa doucement la poignée et entra dans la chambre.

Et devinez quoi. Non sérieusement devinez.

Miki- Qu'est-ce que vous faites…

Sakurai- Je suis désolé!

Kumiko- Miki-chan, ils ont peur du noir.

Miki- …

Cette TÊTE qu'elle avait, c'était magique. Un mélange de fatigue, d'énervement et de pitié.

Effectivement ça se comprenait. Les deux bruns se tenaient l'un contre l'autre assis dans un coin de lit, sous leur couverture.

Miki- Je n'ai rien vu rien entendu rien compris rien pensé. Bon, passons. Vous allez nous suivre…

 ** _Et c'est la fin! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! La suite sera écrite par ma Hirony, qui j'espère s'éclatera à l'écrire! Laissez un petit review pour vous exprimer, ça prend deux minutes! Bye et bises!_**


	7. Vidéo, sieste et dauphin !

Alors, je crois que cette nuit était la plus pourrie de ma vie. Non, la meilleure.. la pire... merde ! je sais plus ou j'en suis ! Entre l'abruti de faucon qui s'est fracassé la gueule comme une vieille merde dans la PISCINE, en plus ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait à 1 heure du matin dans le bâtiment de la piscine ?! J'oubliais aussi Kumi-chan qui a eu la bonne idée de s'endormir dans l'eau et qui ressemble maintenant à une prune séchée... mais ce BORDEL INCOMMENSURABLE qui règne m'a donné une idée. Je suis allée chercher Furihata et Sakurai pour qu'ils nettoient la piscine, et je les aient trouvés enlacé dans le noir (ah ? Ah? AH ?). Donc, je les ai conduit a la piscine, et j'y ai installé une caméra, sans oublier de prendre mon... notre cher cahier a Kumi et moi, pour pimenter un peu la soirée. Une fois que les gars ont bien compris ce que je leur demande, je file a l'infirmerie, ou Takao, qui nous faisait un remake de la Belle au Bois Dormant, vient de se réveiller. Je vérifie sa blessure, lui bande la tête, mais juste avant de partir, j'attrape le cahier et je lui refiche les attributs de chats. Kumi va me vénérer.. et c'est pas pour ma déplaire... nyahahaha !

Bien... pendant que Kumi, qui attendait dehors, rentre dans l'infirmerie pour s'expliquer avec son peut-être futur cher et tendre époux amant... je file dans ma chambre, et je sors le cahier et un crayon, avant de m'amuser comme une petite folle !

« Je souhaite que celui qui tient le tuyau d'eau pour nettoyer la piscine le lâche sans faire exprès et qu'ils se fassent tous les deux tremper de la tête aux pieds.

Je souhaite que Sakurai trébuche et s'étale de tout son long sur Furihata dans une position bien gênante, mais sans se faire mal.

Je souhaite que la piscine soit propre, et que Furihata et Sakurai décident d'aller se doucher.

Je souhaite que toutes les cabines soient fermées à clé, sauf une... et qu'ils soient obliger de se doucher ensemble. »

… et je rappelle a ceux qui sont largué... J'ai installé une caméra ! pas dans les douches, hein, faut pas pousser, mais juste là ou il faut pour ne rien louper !

« Je souhaite... qu'ils s'embrassent par accident en sortant des vestiaires. »

Et.. c'est bon, le Plan qui consistait a faire de cette nuit de merde une super nuit est finie ! je vais aller récupérer la caméra demain, avant que Riko ne fasse travailler nos chers... pensionnaires. Je m'endort sans m'en rendre compte, appuyée contre le mur de la chambre que je partage avec Kumi.

Lorsque je me réveille, le soleil brille par la fenêtre. Je regarde machinalement l'heure...

Miki- MERDEEEEEEEEEEEE !

je saute de mon lit et je me précipite. Il est 8h15. J'ai dormi un petit peu trop... et cette idiote de Kumi qui m' a pas réveillée ! Rhaaaaahhhh ! Je suis maudite, c'est pas possible ! j'ai faillit louper le petit dèj ... qui accessoirement, est servi de 8h00 à 8h20 ! J'arrive enfin dans la salle a manger pour voir tout le monde attablé en train de parloter joyeusement. Je reprends mon souffle et je rentre, pour pouvoir brailler bien comme il faut sur Kumi.

Miki- KUMIIIII ! TU AURAIS PU ME REVEILLER,NON ?!

Kumi-... Ouuuuuups... Mais... BON SANG,HABILLE TOI AVANT DE VENIR !

Je regarde mes habits. Je porte mon ample débardeur bleu marine, qui m'arrive a mi-cuisse, et des sous-vêtements. C'est largement suffisant.

Miki- Je suis habillée !

Kumi- Tu appelles ça habillée ?!

Miki- Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

Kumi-.. je rêve... bon, viens manger, et grouille toi !

Miki- Yes, sir, yes !

Je m'assoie a table, attrape le pichet de jus d'orange, me sert un grand verre, le boit d'une traite, avale en mode Speedy Gonzales deux tartines beurrées, une tasse de thé brûlante, et une boulette de riz, avant de quitter la salle aussi vite que je suis arrivée, c'est a dire, avec le feu au cul.

J'enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main, avec mon maillot en dessous, et je file dehors, toujours en courant. Je croise Riko, en train d'expliquer aux gars le programme du jour, et j'attrape, la moto que je lui ai prêtée en plus du quad.

Miki- Je te l'emprunte !

Riko- Tu vas ou comme ça ?! Tu cours depuis tout à l'heure !

Miki- T'inquiète pas ! Il faut juste que je fasse un truc avant de devenir folle ! Vous avez qu'a me suivre, c'est pas loin !

Je met les gaz et je file vers la falaise, deux kilomètres plus loin. Je vois qu'ils me suivent de loin. Arrivée, je met la moto dans un coin alors qu'ils me rejoignent. Je suis en train de galérer a mort avec la fermeture de ma robe.

Miki- Riko ! File moi un coup de main, pitié, et baisse cette fermeture !

Elle le fait et j'envoie valdinguer la robe dans les buissons, avant de me jeter du haut de la falaise en un plongeon parfait, alors que des cris s'élèvent du haut de la falaise. Je me met a nager, tout en sifflant le plus fort possible. Il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'il vienne !

Heureusement pour moi, Hayate arrive dans les deux minutes qui suivent. C'est un grand dauphin, que j'ai sauvé quand il était bébé, et je ne peux pas passer une semaine loin de lui, sans nager a ses côtés. Je crois que c'est mon plus grand bonheur. Me faire tirer par Hayate dans la mer, voir les poissons qui vivent près de la côte avec lui... je ne me sens jamais aussi libre que quand je nage.

Je sors de l'eau plusieurs heures après, et je constate, dépitée, que Riko a récupérée la moto. Je remet ma robe, qui colle à mon corps humide, et direction les terrains de baskets a petites foulées. Si je me souviens bien du programme, ils doivent y être en ce moment même. Je rentre et je vais m'affaler sur Kumi, qui regarde avec adoration Takao et son attirail de chat.

Kumi- AAAHHH ! Dégage, tu est trempée ! Miki, ne me dit pas que tu est encore allée nager avec Hayate ?! C'est déjà la troisième fois depuis le début du stage !

Akashi- Qui est... « Hayate » ?

Je me retourne surprise, pour faire face a un Akashi Seijuro dans toute sa splendeur... et oh mon dieu... il rougit, là, ou je rêve ?!

Kumi- Tu est rouge, Akashi-kun.

Akashi- C'est à cause de l'éclairage.

Je le regarde. Il est tellement beau... J'adore ses yeux. Ils me font totalement fondre, je me noie dans ce rouge, brûlant comme les flammes de l'enfer... et je me rends soudain compte que j'ai pas répondu.

Miki- Hayate ? Ah... euh.. comment dire... c'est un... ami proche ?

Kumi- Pff... c'est un dauphin qu'elle a recueilli bébé, et elle passe son temps a aller nager avec lui. Elle y va même la nuit parfois ! Par contre, quand elle revient, elle est d'une humeur rayonnante !

Miki-... …. …. ….

Pour le coup, je sais plus quoi dire. C'est alors que je me souviens de la caméra. Je murmure quelque chose a l'oreille de Kumi et nous sortons de la salle le sourire aux lèvres. Cette vidéo promet d'être intéressante...

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, que j'ai tapé en une soirée ! Miracle ! Je suis Speedy Gonzales ! Bref.. je laisse la place à Ita-chan pour le prochain !**


	8. Une incruste inattendue

Miki- WE CAN OWN THE NIGHT, DON'T WORRY 'BOUT A THING!

Kumiko- Oui?

Miki- Sorry, mais j'ai trop hâte de voir cette vidéo!

Miki entra dans la salle de cinéma, dans laquelle se tenait debout Aomine en tenue de soubrette (?). Ce dernier tendit le bol rempli de pop-corn, et Miki le prit dans un sourire.

Miki- Meeeeerci beaucoup!

Dans un beuglement d'homme blasé vouant à tout prix partir, la petite chèvre sortit de la salle. Miki s'assit sur une chaise tranquillement, le sourire de chat aux lèvres, la queue sortit s'hérissant, puis je l'ai rejoint.

Kumiko- C'est vraiment pas juste, moi aussi j'veux un soumis pour moi.

Miki- Et bah ECOUTE, t'as qu'à en foutre un à tes genoux!

Tandis que MADAME se balança les cheveux, à la limite du rire de Yandere, j'ai réfléchi à ma future victime. Et ce sera…

Kumiko- MIDORIMA!

Miki- Pardon?

Kumiko- Non, rieeeen…

Miki m'observa longtemps les yeux plissés. Vous voyez le "je-sais-qu'tu-m'caches-un-truc"? Et bah voilà. De plus, suivi d'un regard "Allez-dit-moi-steuplé", je me sentais légèrement écrasée entre deux parois m'empêchant de m'échapper.

Kumiko- Laisse tomber je te dis!

Miki- T'es pas drôle.

Kumiko- En attendant, DEMARRE CETTE PUTAIN DE VIDEO!

Les lèvres inférieures retournées, Miki démarra enfin cette vidéo. Ah, je me disais aussi… Qu'elle avait pas appelé Furihata et Sakurai pour rien.

 **Furihata- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi…?**

 **Sakurai- Je suis désolé!**

 **Furihata- M-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses?!**

 **Sakurai- Je suis désolé d'être désolé! Désolé!**

Kumiko- Passionnant…

Miki- Attends! Attends!

Soudainement, Furihata voulant se rapprocher de Sakurai lâcha le tuyau en glissant sur le sol trempé, puis s'étala de tout son long sur ce pauvre dernier. Tous deux furent trempés de la tête au pied, dans un immense silence de gêne. Seul des joues rouges et des yeux grands ouverts apparurent sur leurs visages mouillés.

Kumiko- Qu'est-ce que c'que c'est c'que ça…?

Miki- ATTENDS! ATTENDS!

 **Furihata- Excuse-moi! Je suis désolé!**

 **Sakurai- JE SUIS DESOLÉ! ENTIEREMENT DESOLÉ!**

J'ai regardé deux secondes Miki: totalement dedans. Les yeux qui brillent, la bouche de chat, les deux mains qui servent d'appuie pour la tête… Mais bon, avouons tout-de-même qu'elle ait fait très fort sur ce coup-là.

Furihata se releva, et aida Sakurai à faire de-même. Remarquant que la piscine était désormais nettoyée (je sais pas par quel MIRACLE une piscine peut être nettoyée juste par un tuyau qui se barre en steak), ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur douche.

 **Furihata- Et zut! Toutes les douches sont fermées… Ah! Celle-là est ouverte! Tiens, je te laisse y aller en premier.**

 **Sakurai- M-Mais… C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner! Alors on devrait se dépêcher…**

 **Furihata- Et bien alors pend-la vite… Je ferai de même!**

 **Sakurai- Oui mais… Je suis désolé! J'ai peur tout seul!**

Kumiko- … PASSIONNANT.

Miki- ATTENDS ATTENDS!

Manquant de me foutre un coup de poing, Miki sortit de sa transe pour montrer du doigt l'écran. Furihata soupira, rougissant, puis tous deux partirent dans la même douche.

Miki- …

Kumiko- … Y'a pas de caméra dans les douches?

Miki- BIEN SÛR QUE NON!

Kumiko- MAIS ON RATE L'EPISODE LE PLUS IMPORTANT!

Miki- PARDON?!

Kumiko- POURQUOI TU-

 **Furihata- Tourne-toi, je vais te laver le dos… Si t-tu veux bien, hein!**

 **Sakurai- Ok… Je suis désolé!**

 **Furihata- …**

 **Sakurai- P-Pas si bas! Furihata…**

Kumiko- …

Miki- …

Kumiko- … TU VOIS BIEN QU'ON RATE TOUT, LÀ!

Miki- MAIS JAMAIS J'AURAIS OSÉ FOUTRE UNE CAMERA POUR LES VOIR EN TRAIN DE-

 **Furihata- Excuse-moi… Mais tu as la peau très douce… On dirait celle d'une fille…**

Kumiko- … ON RATE TOUT JE TE DIS!

Miki- MAIS T'ES PAS SÉRI-

Soudainement, sur notre gauche, un flash. Nous avons tourné la tête en même temps, observant d'où venait cette source vive de lumière. Et autant vous dire que ça va terminer en coup de pied entre les jambes, cette histoire…

Kumiko- Kuroko?

Miki- Qu'est-ce que…

Nous nous sommes regardés, Miki et moi, dans un blanc de quelques secondes, avant de comprendre la situation DEBILE dans laquelle nous nous étions fourrées, puis nous sommes allé à la poursuite de cet ENFOIRÉ de Kuroko.

Miki- KUROKO! REVIENT LA ET DONNE MOI CET APPAREIL PHOTO OU JE TE BALANCE UNE FLECHETTE TRANQUILLISANTE DANS LE DERRIÈRE!

Kuroko- Je suis désolée, mais Akashi-kun m'a demandé de lui ramener ces photos…

Kumiko- FAIS PAS LE CON! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU COURS AUSSI VITE QUE LELOUCH! **_(*)_**

Kagami- LA PASSE, KUROKO! LA PASSE!

En une passe, l'appareil photo passa des mains d'une tortue aux mains d'un tigre qui piqua un sprint comme pas possible vers le gymnase. Lui sentant pousser des ailes, Miki accéléra comme un Usain Bolt se faisant courser par une gazelle. Découragée, je me suis arrêtée, attrapant Kuroko par la taille.

Kumiko- Toi, tu vas vraiment recevoir quelque chose que t'attendais pas…

Kuroko- Ayez pitié d'un pauvre soumis à un empereur.

Soupirant, j'ai rejoins Miki dans le gymnase, qui était en train de faire une prise de judo à Kagami (ça ne sert à rien de chercher d'où elle l'avait apprise). Elle lui reprit l'appareil photo et le balança de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

Akashi- Mes 50 euros…

Miki- DANS LE CUL, TES 50 EUROS! MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ TOUS PRENDRE LE DÎNER! HOP HOP HOP!

D'un pas de guépard, ils partirent tous sans rien rajouter dans les cantines. Miki soupira, voyant qu'il me restait un otage sous le bras. Elle sourit, puis se baissa pour arriver à la hauteur de la tête de Kuroko.

Miki- Toi, tu vas vraiment nous servir…

 _À suivre…_

 ** _(*) : Lelouch est un personnage du manga Code Geass courant aussi vitre qu'une plume sur des roulettes. Je pense que ça exprime bien sa situation xp_**

 ** _Et bah voilà voilà! :3 J'espère que ça vous a plu!_**

 ** _Le p'tit retard est dû à pas mal de choses, notamment une période pourrie, un manque d'inspi et un GROS manque de temps libre dû au lycée!_**

 ** _Bref, j'espère que ça vous a tout-de-même plu, et je laisse le prochain chapitre à ma Hirony! :3_**

 ** _Bises!_**


End file.
